Lily's and James' Christmas
by Sonnchen
Summary: A small story about how Lily and James get together - nothing new, I think. Completely different than my last story. PG - PG13 for one word. Please r/r!


A/N: So, here is a story from me again. It's complete different than 'All my fault', so please don't be too surprised or disappointed. I just was in the mood to write a Christmas Love story, The story is about Lily and James, well, I think the end is a bit too quick (well, I don't think this is the right word, but , but many of my readers told me I should translate it into English and put it here (I actually wrote it in German and put it on my own homepage). Well, here u are. Ah, and how do I have to answer the reviews? Everytime like this (see the text below)?

@ all who have reviewed 'All my fault', thank you very much, it actually helped me in my last English lesson :). 

@ Saraléa (and all the the other German writers on this site): YEAH LET'S TAKE OVER THIS SITE!!!!!!!!!! *g* I read your story 'Nail a Pudding on the wall' just yesterday, it was really really really great!!! 

Disclaimer: I know everyone knows this: I am not JK Rowling, I own nothing but the things she doesn't own, etc. 

***********

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF HE'S A COMPLETE JERK, IDIOT OR THE DEVIL HIMSELF, HE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!!!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU TILL THE END OF THE SCHOOLYEAR, NOT EVEN IF YOU DIE; YOU CAN SEE WHERE YOU CAN STAY IN THE HOLIDAYS AND YOUR PRESENTS YOU CAN FORGET ALSO!!!!!"

James Potter sat on his place on the Gryffindor table as if he was paralysed, when the howler finally stopped. The whole hall stared at him. Nobody laughed. Nobody spoke a word. Even the teachers seemed to be horrified. Slowly James put his fork on the site of his dish, got up and walked out of the hall. He could hear how a many-voiced whisper started behind him. 

As soon as the door closed behind him, he started to run, through the hall, along some corridors till he finally stood before the portrait of the Fat Lady, who guarded the entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room. "Cough Mixture" he gasped and it swung open. He fast climbed through the hole, sat down on an armchair in front of the never dieing fire, pulled out his wand and muttered some words. Not long after the face of a very strict looking an with black, a little bit messy hair, which showed the first signs of grey color, appeared in the flames. He looked at James a bit confused, but when he realized, who was calling him, his expression hardened even more. "Didn't I tell you that I didn't want to hear anything of you?" James stared at him in disblieve. His father couldn't be serious! "It isn't as it seems! I didn't tell Snape how he could get to Remus, I rescued him!!! He would have died without me. Besides, who did tell you what happend?" – "His father. And he heard everything from his son, so don't think of lying to me!" James snorted. This was what Snape was like. Tried everything to get him expelled. But immediately he turned his attention to his father again. "And you believe him, not me, your own son??? You know that we are enemys, he tries everything to harm me!" But the man didn't show any mercy. "Of that you could have thought ealier. Now go to your lessons, I have to work!" With that his head vanished. James stared a few seconds disbelieving in the fire, than turned around and went to his dormitory. Noone was there anymore, the others had taken their bags with them to breakfeast, because they had been late again. 

First lesson was Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall didn't took any points of Gryffindor, which didn't surprise him really, she was one of the only ones who knew for real what happened when Sirius told Snape whereto Remus vanished every month and how to get there.

The other seventh years looked at him couriously when he walked to his seat between Sirius and Peter. Peter tappted him a bit awkward on the back and he gave him a tired smile. Sirius stared intesivly on the board as if the notes for the first years were extrem interesting. James didn't try to speak to him, after all it was the fault of his friend that his father was even more angry with his son as he because of the many pranks and the consequelntly followed detentions anyway was. 

At the end of the lesson James stopped in front of the teacher's desk. Professor McGonagall looked at him a bit confused. The Headboy didn't often addressed on her, he most time went straight to Dumbledore if there was a problem. "Yes, Potter?" He swallowed. "As you know for sure I have to stay at Hogwarts for this Christmas Vacations. Could you please write my name on the list?" The teacher looked at him feeling sorry for one moment and then nodded. 

While he went down the corridors to get to potions he thought about what to do during the holidays. The only Gryffindor who stayed also was Lily Evans. They weren't exactly enemies, although James and his friends had played a lot of pranks on her, but friends you couldn't call them at all. Lily had a strong antipathy to him. 

He wondered why she didn't go home. He could remember how she last year had run smiling to her mum, who had hugged her joyfull and then put her cap in the right position. 

"Bye!!! We will send you many many letters and presents! Don't worry, soon the vacations will be over!!!" A shrill whistle could be heard and James backed away from the window of the Hogwarts-Express on which all of his friends had squezzed theirselves and now were waving happily at him. He had made up with Sirius again, he hadn't meant to cause James so much trouble. He also would have taken him with him home, but his parents wouldn't allow it. 

The train was gone and James turned around to go away. He wanted to buy some presents in Hogsmeade before going back to the school, it would be boring enought there the next days. 

As he did so he saw Lily standing on the platform. She looked a bit forlorn, standing there watching the train go while snowflakes slowly settled down on her long open hair and her coat. Her eyes seemed to be empty. He somehow felt sorry for her. She had become extremly quiet in the last month, in contrast to the years ago, when she had seemed to be a very happy and satisfied girl. Did it stood in connection with the reason for her to stay at Hogwarts this year? 

Without really knowing what he did James shouted: "Hey Lily! Will you come with me on a butterbeer to the ‚Three Broomsticks'?" She looked at him with some surprise, but then a bit live came into her eyes, some of the shine that used to be there ago. "If you pay...!" He nodded and offered her his arm when she ran towards him. But she shook her head smiling and turned in the direction of the Pub. 

James looked at her for a moment and then came after her with a few big steps. No girl ever had done somthing like this, demanding him to pay for her and then even refusing his arm! The most were happy if he only spoke with them. 

When they had reached the pub the live had vanished out of Lily again. She let him buy the butterbeers and escort her to a small table in a dark corner. 

When they had sat down he looked at her in amazement. What did this girl have?  
"And, why do you have to stay here?" She looked at him. "I... I can't go home." Her eyes were full of pain now. Apparently she could change her expressions really fast. Against his will he took her hand. "You can tell me the reason, I can keep every secret." (While saying this sentence he thought of Remus and decided that it was the truth). But instead of taking her hand away and say something harsh, as he had excepted it, a single tear ran down her cheek and she whispered: "My parents died three months ago and my sister and her husband don't want me to live at them."

James was stunned. Damn, and he had made jokes about that she was becoming quieter and quieter. But before he could say anything she asked: "And you? Because of the thing with Snape? I don't really believe in it..." James sighted. "It really wasn't like everybody thinks. I saved his live, not tried to kill him." Lily only nodded and didn't ask any questions what had really happened, for which he was very thankful. 

They talked a bit and when they both had drunken their butterbeer they were a bit sad to leave, although they woudln't admit it. 

In front of the door Lily stopped and said: "Don't think you have won a new girl for your collection, Potter." He grinned. "What a pity, I have to take your name from the list away again..." He took out a piece of paper and a pencil and began writing something on the paper. Lily only shook her head and turned to go to Hogwarts. James watched her go, grinning, and put away the paper and the pencil. Then he made his way to "Zonko's" but stopped when he saw a new Shop for jewellery, called "Glitzer's Jewels" . A smile crept on his face. 

Lily threw on her dressing gown, slipped in a pair of shoes and made her way to the bathroom for the prefects and headboys and –girls.

The day had been quiet depressing. She had gotten a letter from Petunia, her sister, that said she shouldn't dare it to send a present, the neighbours would only become courious if an owl was seen at their house. Lily didn't know what had gotten into her sister. She was behaving really strange since she'd gotten to know this Vernon Dursley and finally married him. When she ago only didn't like the talent of her sister very much she seemed to hate her now. Even the death of her parents didn't change anything. 

The thought of her parents caused a deep pain in her heart. She quickly thought of something else. 

She had talked with James again. Alone he seemed to be a lot nicer than with his ‚cool' friends. But she didn't let him twist her around his little finger, she wasn't like the other girls. The last thing she wanted was to become one of those giggling bitches the most attractive boy of the school had had in his bed already. But to her horror she had realized that she began to like him. He wasn't as superficial as she had thought. 

Angry Lily shook her head to get rid of this thoughts. She didn't want that, he was only flirting with her because there was no other girl (well, except for the two second-year Slytherin who had stayed at the school also, but they didn't count), after the vacations he would again go to Clarissa or Betty or some other popular girl. 

"Wet Towel" she said when she reached the door and it swung open. She stepped in the large room and looked for a place to put her things on. But suddenly she gasped and searched for hold at the wall. Three meters away from her stood James Potter. But if that wasn't already bad enough, no, he was naked. Apparently he had wanted to dry himself, at least there layed a towel next to him on the floor. He seemed to have recovered from his shock already (if he have had one), because he grinned at her. "Do you like it?" Lily only glared at him, turned around and closed the door with a loud ‚BANG!'. 

I

In her dormitary she sat down at the next bed and took a few deep breaths. OK, she had seen James Potter naked. This honor had had a lot of girls for sure. And actually he didn't look bad...

_Stop that, Lily!, _she thought angry, _Or do you want to become like the other girls???_

She woke up because someone was shaking her. When she opened her eyes there was nobody. Confused she looked around but couln'd see anyone. But when she was awake now, she could also get up now. If there were some presents for her? Well, of course not from Petunia. But from Elisabeth and Monica. She crawled over the big matress to the end of her bed and really discovered a few packets. 

When she had unpacked everything of her friends she realized a small package she didn't know from whom it might have been. It was wrapped in dark blue paper on which golden stars were sparkling. 

When she began to unwrapp it, she thought she heard a soft laughing, but when she looked up there was noone. Frowning she turned to the present again. It was a small box in which was a beautiful silver necklace with a Star in the middle. She gasped. The necklace was so beautiful, it seemed like it was made with magic. 

_Stupid Girl_, Lily scolded herself, _Probably it _is_ made with magic, think on what a school you go!!!_

From who this present could be? She searched for a card oder note, but there wasn't any. Finally she gave up, put the necklace around her neck and began to change clothes. 

James smiled satisfied under his invisible cloak. It was strange, he had not wanted to give Lily a present, she didn't treat him very nice, but he had been so sorry for her, that she would never get presents from home again (his mother had sent gim something although his father didn't want it). 

He thought of watching her changing her clothes (because she had seen him naked also), but decided not to do it and tiptoed to his dormitory. 

Boooooooring. James looked outside. There were thick layers of snow on every thing. Everything was white and grey. He sighted. Well, it couldn't be worse to go for a walk than sitting in the common room and playing chess against hisself. 

He walked in the direction of the lake, when he saw something red and black. When he looked closer he could identify it as Lily Evans. He wondered what she did there. 

Lilys good mood from the morning had vanished quickly, when she had thought of her parents. She decided to go for a walk at the lake to muse. 

But unfortunately this musing had turned out to be an uncontrolled stream of tears. Why did her parents had to die? And why both in one moment?  
Suddenly her vision turned black and she heard a voice she meanwhile knew quite well: "Guess who?" – "James Potter", she said, took his hands from her eyes, and turned smiling to him. At the moment everyone who could change her thoughts was welcome. 

When he saw her of crying red eyes, James frowned. "Hey, what's up? Do you think of your parents?" Half nodding, half shaking her head, she said: "It's only... we always spent Christmas together and... and now..." Why did she tell him this?

But James only watched her understandingly. "I think, we have the same problem..." He hugged her. "Don't be unhappy. You know what? I know a way how to cheer you up!" He grinned. "I need a revenge for yesterday when you came into that bathroom..." With that a snowball hit her face. Lily cryed indignated, ducked, to not being hit by the second one and formed a ball herself, which she throwed at James. Soon they were in a big snowball fight, which ended with James trying to catch Lily by her coat, who struggeld and dragged him with herself to the ground. 

A bit breathless James found himself lying on Lily. The necklace she had gotten this morning could be seen. He smiled. "So you liked my present?" She looked at him with big eyes and he whispered: "You have wonderful eyes..." She only smiled. Without knowing what he did James moved his face forwards. But suddenly she turned her head to the left side and said: "Could you please get up? I want to go inside." Reluctantly James got up and offered her his hand to help her on her feet. She looked at him for a moment, said: "See you at the party tonight", then ran the way to the castle. 

Confused James watched her going. Why did he had the feeling he had to run after her and apologize?

Lily closed the door behind her hardly, leaned against it and gasped for air. OK, she nearly had kissed James. _Nearly_. Thank God it didn't happen. The whole situtation had led to it, she had known the whole time what he wanted to do. But she had refused and it was good like this. She knew that he was only playing with her and she didn't want to loose the rest of the heart, that was left, after her parents had died. 

"Mrs. Evans?" Lily turned around quickly and saw Dumbledore standing in front of her. "Is everything alright?" She nodded quickly. "Yes, everything is fine." – "OK, I only wondered... you look like something that means very much too you just happened." She stared at him. Could he read minds? "Well, no, nothing big happened. I had a little snowball fight with James, but got cold and went inside." Dumbledore smiled and she blushed. "No, it isn't like you think, we only spend time together because there is noone else. We don't even really like each other." Dumbledore nodded, but kept on smiling. "Well, I think you could learn much from each other. I have to go now, Goodbye!" Without even letting her say anything he walked up some stairs and soon disappeared. Lily only shook her head and walked in the opposite direction to her dorm.

Frustrated Lily looked at herself in the mirror. Why did she do this? Why did she wear dress robes, high-heels, make-up and complained about her hair? For who did she do this?

Not James. Never. Even if she had nearly kissed him in the afternoon. He didn't mean anything to her, she only was fascinated from his long ago perfected charme. Really. 

But inspite of this she had this feeling that she wouldn't bear it if he didn't look at her full of admiration this evening and didn't talk with her. 

James stepped into the great hall. Pupils and teachers sat on the same table, because it wouldn't have been worth to set more. 

_Wow!_, he thought when he saw the decoration of the hall. At least 8 big christmas trees stood in the hall, decorated with small golden stars and flying angels, snowflakes came down from the ceiling, but disappeared just before the heads of the people and a small misteltoe hung over the door (over him, because he stood in the door). 

He looked around stealthly, but had to find out that Lily wasn't there, what disappointed him a bit. He was a bit late, because had tried to make his hair look better, just before he had to go. 

Angry he called himself to order, he _wasn't_ disappointed that Lily was not there, because she didn't mean anything to him. He also didn't want to hurt her by pretending that he liked her. 

Professor Dumbledore had got up and looked at him with an amused expression. "Fine, here we have the first pair which has too kiss."  
Suprised James turned around and saw Lily standing next too him, who got very red in the face. She schook her head. 

"I won't do that!"  
James felt a small pain. That was probably because he wasn't used to girls who refused to kiss him. 

But the teachers and pupils had already got on their feet and exciting shouts could be heard ( "Come on, do it!" – "You know, I get so low wages, I want to see something for my work!!" – "Hey James, think off Snape when we tell him this... (Everybody knew that Snape had a ‚secret' crush on Lily)!") 

James turned smiling to Lily again. "Look, we _have_ to do it, or do you want to disappoint all the people?" And without letting her say anything he bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. 

Lily thought she would have to die, partly because of embarressment, partly because of pleasure. James wasn't a bad kisser at all, and because of the misteltoe she actually had a good excuse to kiss him, especially in front of herself. 

Nevertheless she withdrawed a few seconds later and went extreme red-faced to the table where the audience clapped with their hands enthusiasticly. 

James stayed for one moment in the entrance and wachted her. Wow, before he had not have realized that she had dressed herself up like that. In her dressrobes, high-heels and with the shining hair she looked really gorgeaus. Slowly he made his way to the table and heard, when he sat down next to Lily, Dumbledore whispering to Flitwick: "They would make such a sweet couple." 

He looked at Lily and saw, that she had heard it also, because her cheeks had even gone more red (if that was possible). He smiled and filled her glass with some pumpkin juice. 

Lily giggled when Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall reached the door at the same time and the headmaster gave the slightly red going transfiguartion teacher a small kiss on the cheek. 

She also got up and only left James, Professor Binns and Professor Trewlaney at the table. When she had made a few steps, she heard how James also rose and said politely goodbye to the two teachers. A few seconds later he walked next to her. 

"Will you go with me for a walk to the lake?" She swallowed and nodded. "But can we get my coat first?" A huge grin spread on his face. "I will warm you..." Then he gave her a little kiss and pointed laughing at the misteltoe over their heads when he saw her confused expression. 

Secretly James wondered a bit why Lily let him put his arm around her shoulders. But perhaps she was very cold, her dress robes didn't seem very warming and the temperature was lower than 0°C. And he didn't mind it, no, he was feeling very good like this. Perhaps...

A short time they walked quiet together to the lake, only their footsteps in the snow and a slight whistling of the wind in the tree tops could be heard. Then James began to speak. "I... Lily, in the last few days my feelings about you have changed quite a bit..."  
She laughed. "I'm sure you tell that every girl."  
He sighted. "I know, I was a jerk ago, well, the last few days, weeks or even years, who couldn't let his fingers from a nice girl. But with you it's... different. I have the feeling I have known you all my life and I want to spent the rest of it with you..."  
Lily didn't say anything. Deep in her heart she wanted to believe him, wanted to stay with him forever. But she didn't knew him very well. Of course, they had talked more often the last days, but how should she know if he was only lying to her? 

James wasn't sure any more. If she believed him? He didn't think so. But, there was a good way to find out... only, if she wouldn't like it...?  
In the moment he wanted to see, if she believed him by stopping and kissing her, she stopped and looked at him with her big, green eyes. Oh, how he loved this eyes...

"James", Lily said, "I don't know, if I can believe you. You know, you've promised so many things to girls and then dropped them... and I can't take any more pain, not after the death of my parents. 

But... there's something in me, something, that says, I can trust you... I think, it's right..."  
With that she got on her toes and gave him a soft, but heartfelt kiss. 

James felt a bit surprised, but recovered quickly, slung his arms around her waiste and leaned into the kiss. 

At the window of the office Professor Dumbledore turned and smiled at Professor McGonagall. "You should see that. I told you they would make a great couple!" The teacher watched her pupils a few seconds, then smiled and nodded. "I think I have to admit you're right..." 


End file.
